Reptiles/Gallery
File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening1.png File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening2.png|The Wiggles File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening3.png|"I've got my guitar. I hope you're ready to rock on" File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening4.png|"Network Wiggles!" File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening5.png File:Episode2(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening6.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)1.png|The Wiggly Group File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)2.png|Captain and Greg File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)3.png|Murray and Captain File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)4.png|Murray, Captain, and Greg File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)5.png|Captain singing like an opera singer File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)6.png|Captain as a robot File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)7.png|Captain singing like a rock singer File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)8.png|Captain hopscotching File:Captain'sMagicButtons-2002.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)10.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)11.png|The Male Wiggly Group File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)12.png|The Wiggles and Captain (Notice that Dorothy, Henry, and Wags are gone.) File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)13.png|Murray, Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)14.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)15.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)16.png|Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)17.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)18.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)19.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)20.png|The Early Wiggly Group File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)21.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)22.png|Jeff, Captain, and Murray File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)23.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)24.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)25.png File:Captain'sMagicButtons(2002)26.png|"These are the best magical buttons I've ever had, argh!" File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:Reptiles1.png File:Reptiles2.png File:Reptiles3.png|Greg File:Reptiles4.png|Dorothy File:Reptiles5.png|Snakes File:Reptiles6.png|A crocodile File:Reptiles7.png File:Reptiles8.png File:Reptiles9.png|The kids File:Reptiles10.png File:Reptiles11.png File:Reptiles12.png|The boys File:Reptiles13.png File:Reptiles14.png File:Reptiles15.png|The girls File:Reptiles16.png|"Excellent report, Dorothy, thank you." File:Reptiles17.png|Greg scared File:Reptiles18.png|A toy crocodile File:Reptiles19.png|Greg announcing the weather File:Reptiles20.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:Reptiles21.png|Captain Feathersword File:Reptiles22.png|Weather: A Flutter of Ferns File:Reptiles23.png File:Reptiles24.png|Greg announcing sports File:Reptiles25.png|Captain and Wags File:Reptiles26.png|Henry and Dorothy File:Reptiles27.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Reptiles28.png File:Reptiles29.png|Wags, Henry, and Dorothy File:Reptiles30.png File:Reptiles31.png|A ribbon on the rope File:Reptiles32.png File:Reptiles33.png File:Reptiles34.png File:Reptiles35.png|Sports: Tug of War File:Reptiles36.png File:Reptiles37.png File:Reptiles38.png File:Reptiles39.png File:Reptiles40.png File:Reptiles41.png File:Reptiles42.png File:Reptiles43.png File:Reptiles44.png File:Reptiles45.png File:Reptiles46.png File:Reptiles47.png|Greg playing tug of war File:Reptiles48.png|Greg signing off File:Reptiles49.png File:Reptiles50.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Hats(WSCA)1.png File:Hats(WSCA)2.png|Jeff wearing a construction hat File:Hats(WSCA)3.png File:Hats(WSCA)4.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Hats File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:FruitSalad(episode)1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Fruit Salad File:FruitSalad(episode)2.png|Anthony, Alfonso, and the kids File:FruitSalad(episode)3.png|Anthony, Alfonso, Joshua, and Jesse File:FruitSalad(episode)4.png File:FruitSalad(episode)5.png File:FruitSalad(episode)6.png File:FruitSalad(episode)7.png File:FruitSalad(episode)8.png File:FruitSalad(episode)9.png|Joshua File:FruitSalad(episode)10.png File:FruitSalad(episode)11.png|Millie File:FruitSalad(episode)12.png|Anthony, Jesse, Alfonso, and Millie File:FruitSalad(episode)13.png File:FruitSalad(episode)14.png File:FruitSalad(episode)15.png File:FruitSalad(episode)16.png|Jesse and Millie File:FruitSalad(episode)17.png File:FruitSalad(episode)18.png File:FruitSalad(episode)19.png File:FruitSalad(episode)20.png File:FruitSalad(episode)21.png File:FruitSalad(episode)22.png|Jessie File:FruitSalad(episode)23.png File:FruitSalad(episode)24.png|Anthony eating fruit salad File:FruitSalad(episode)25.png File:FruitSalad(episode)26.png File:CaptainandDorothyPlayPat-a-Cake1.png|Captain and Dorothy playing pat-a-cake File:CaptainandDorothyPlayPat-a-Cake2.png|Captain and Dorothy File:BoyActionPointing.png|Boy action pointing File:WiggleBayTVPrologue.png|Captain and Anthony File:SwimLikeaFish.jpg|Swim Like A Fish File:SwimLikeaFish2.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish3.png File:SwimLikeaFish4.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish5.png File:SwimLikeaFish6.png|Sharryn, Greg, and Jeff File:SwimLikeaFish7.png|Ben, Jeff, and Sharryn File:SwimLikeaFish8.png|Captain, Greg, and Anthony File:SwimLikeaFish9.png|Larissa playing the drums File:SwimLikeaFish10.png File:SwimLikeaFish11.png File:SwimLikeaFish12.png File:SwimLikeaFish13.png File:SwimLikeaFish14.png|Murray, Anthony, and Greg File:SwimLikeaFish15.png|Jeff and Kase File:SwimLikeaFish16.png|Greg, Jeff, and Larissa File:SwimLikeaFish17.png|The Wiggles File:SwimLikeaFish18.png File:SwimLikeaFish19.png File:SwimLikeaFish19.png File:SwimLikeaFish20.png File:SwimLikeaFish21.png|Anthony and Murray File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:FruitSalad(episode)27.png File:FruitSalad(episode)28.png|Captain and Jeff File:FruitSalad(episode)29.png File:FruitSalad(episode)30.png File:FruitSalad(episode)31.png File:FruitSalad(episode)32.png File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall1.png|Greg and his mirror clone play ball File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall2.png|Greg and his mirror clone File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall3.png MusicWithMurraySet.png|The Music With Murray set File:TheGirlsonCameras.png|The girls on the cameras File:DancingintheSandTVPrologue.png|Murray and Greg introducing "Dancing in the Sand" File:DancingintheSand1.png|The Wiggles File:DancingintheSand2.jpg|Dancing In The Sand File:DancingintheSand3.jpg|Captain and Henry File:DancingintheSand4.jpg|Wags File:DancingintheSand5.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:DancingintheSand6.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:DancingintheSand7.jpg|A house is seen in the background File:DancingintheSand8.png File:DancingintheSand8.png File:DancingintheSand9.png File:DancingintheSand10.png File:DancingintheSand11.png File:DancingintheSand12.jpg|Captain, Murray, Anthony, and Jeff File:DancingintheSand13.png File:DancingintheSand14.png File:DancingintheSand15.png File:DancingintheSand16.png|Murray, Kase, Henry, and Larissa File:DancingintheSand17.png File:DancingintheSand18.png File:DancingintheSand19.png File:DancingintheSand20.jpg File:DancingintheSand21.png|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggly Dancers File:TheWigglesLogoKaleidoscope1.png|Kaleidoscope File:TheWigglesLogoKaleidoscope2.png|The Wiggles Logo Kaleidoscope File:TheWigglesLogoKaleidoscope3.png|Network Wiggles Set Kaleidoscope File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:AttheMovies1.png|Community Service Announcement: At the Movies File:AttheMovies2.png|A man blocking Jeff's spot File:AttheMovies3.png|Jeff File:AttheMovies4.png|Jeff moving to a different spot File:AttheMovies5.png|Jeff watching the movie File:AttheMovies6.png|Another man blocking Jeff's spot File:AttheMovies7.png|Jeff shrugs File:AttheMovies8.png|so he enjoys the movie, anyway. File:GregandhisMirrorClone.png|Greg and his mirror clone File:TabaNaba(2002)1.png|Taba Naba File:TabaNaba(2002)2.png|The Wiggles and the kids File:TabaNaba(2002)3.png|Murray and Greg File:TabaNaba(2002)4.png File:TabaNaba(2002)5.png File:TabaNaba(2002)6.png File:TabaNaba(2002)7.png File:TabaNaba(2002)8.png File:TabaNaba(2002)9.png File:TabaNaba(2002)10.png|Anthony and Jeff File:TabaNaba(2002)11.png File:TabaNaba(2002)12.png File:TabaNaba(2002)13.png File:TabaNaba(2002)14.png|Jeff playing the accordion File:TabaNaba(2002)15.png File:TabaNaba(2002)16.png File:TabaNaba(2002)17.png File:TabaNaba(2002)18.png File:TabaNaba(2002)19.png File:TabaNaba(2002)20.png File:TabaNaba(2002)21.png File:TabaNaba(2002)22.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:FruitSalad(episode)33.png File:FruitSalad(episode)34.png|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:FruitSalad(episode)35.png|Murray File:FruitSalad(episode)36.png|Murray and Greg File:FruitSalad(episode)37.png File:FruitSalad(episode)38.png File:FruitSalad(episode)39.png File:FruitSalad(episode)40.png|Greg File:FruitSalad(episode)41.png|A snake File:FruitSalad(episode)42.png|Jeff and a snake File:FruitSalad(episode)43.png File:FruitSalad(episode)44.png|Jeff sleeping File:FruitSalad(episode)45.png File:FruitSalad(episode)46.png File:FruitSalad(episode)47.png File:FruitSalad(episode)48.png|"1, 2, 3." File:FruitSalad(episode)49.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:FruitSalad(episode)50.png|Jeff waking up File:FruitSalad(episode)51.png|Jeff File:FruitSalad(episode)52.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:FruitSalad(episode)53.png File:FruitSalad(episode)54.png|Jeff afraid of a snake File:FruitSalad(episode)55.png|Murray and Greg signing off File:FruitSalad(episode)56.png File:DressingUp1.png|Dressing Up File:DressingUp2.png|The Wiggles as doctors File:DressingUp3.png|The Wiggles in their tuxedos File:DressingUp4.png|The Wiggles in their regular clothes File:DressingUp5.png|Greg and Murray as cowboys File:DressingUp6.png|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys File:DressingUp7.png|The Wiggles as cowboys File:DressingUp8.png|Jeff File:DressingUp9.png|Greg and Murray File:DressingUp10.png File:DressingUp11.png|Greg and Murray as firemen File:DressingUp12.png|Jeff as a fireman File:DressingUp13.png|The Wiggles as firemen File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits5.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits6.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits7.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits8.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits9.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits10.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits11.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits12.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits13.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits14.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits15.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits16.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits17.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits18.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits19.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits20.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits21.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits22.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits23.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits24.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits25.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits26.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits27.png File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits28.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits29.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits24.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits29.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode19(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits30.png|"See you next time! Bye! Bye!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Endboard of a blue background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries